Castiel Diaries
by 7JAM
Summary: Shy love between Castiel and Dean grows. There's something Castiel isn't sharing, a reason why he can't be with him. Castiel dragged him out of hell now he can't bare to lose him. (Full of GUSHY love and will be updated on Wednesdays) *Enjoy* 83
1. You Found Me

Castiel Diaries

_What a strange place this world is. Every little being is so restless. _Castiel looked around the barren fields to find not a single human soul was watching. "It's time," his words were sublime.

The ground shook below him like thunder had entered the land. He got down to his knees and closed his eyes. His fingertips stood but an inch from the ground and great power soared through his veins towards his hands.

The energy released itself from Castiel as a white blinding light; he grasped what he was looking for. Dark flames began to escape from Hell to the dead grass that smoked before him.

Castiel closed his eyes as a body emerged out of the dead soil and sand. The body laid still.

_I hope this worked. _Castiel unwillingly let go of the shoulder leaving a blood-red hand print. It was Dean Winchester.

Castiel had never met a human in person before. This one had been a saved soul. He wasn't what his Father would call pure.

Nevertheless, he kneeled down near Dean's head. His body had gone through much suffering, he thought. Castiel stroked the back of his soft pale hands against Dean's strong rough jaws.

There was no response.

"Dean?" He whispered out solemnly. His heart raced to see what this mysterious man had inside of him. Castiel brought his head close to Dean's chest.

_So impure. _It made it seem so much more wrong. Castiel's mind and body ached to meet this man.

A faint heartbeat was soon awakening. It seemed as if they both felt that connection.

Castiel watched over Dean with his body shadowing him from the unforgiving sun. He waited for some kind of response, some kind of sign.

Castiel forced himself to not touch Dean but his hands gave out. He lowered his head near Dean's. He spread his dark wings covering both of them.

Underneath it was dark and cool. He felt the more he cared for Dean, the more he responded. _I must bring him back. _

His cheek felt Dean's warm breathing. His chest began to rise and fall like a normal human's. Castiel placed his palm on Dean's bare chest feeling every blood cell circulating through his tough built.

Dean's impure blood ascended to his head. Dean began to move his head when the feeling starting coming back to his face. Their faces were touching at the cheeks.

Castiel's eyes widened not wanting to know the consequences. He brushed his face against Dean's savouring the moment.

_I mustn't disappoint my Father,_ his mind called out. _I can't resist, _his heart spoke back. Castiel found himself reaching around Dean's body until his body was parallel to his. His wings fell over them.

Castiel's face lowered down to meet Dean's, at his soft lips. Castiel's worries and struggles seemed to tear away the closer he came to Dean.

Feeling came back in Dean's face. Unable to open his eyes, Dean allowed Castiel to lead.

Dean felt the pressure of Castiel's body resting on his. Castiel's hand slowly moved lower down Dean's torso. Castiel's face flushed red.

Castiel held Dean's face softly with his other palm. His lips pressed against Dean's tightly.

A crack of light entered Dean's eyes and what he saw was a blurry figure. His eyes slowly began to open.

More light hit his iris and a speck of water flowed through healing his dry eyes. Dean opened his eyelids finding himself on his back looking up at the clouds that were lit up by sunrays.

There was nothing else to be seen in the barren dry field.


	2. Stay With Me

Castiel looked around the dark hotel room. _What a wasteland, _he thought. Dean's clothes were everywhere on the floor along with beer bottles and bags of chips. He watched Dean who was in deep sleep.

He lay on his back facing the ceiling; one hand on his bare chest and the other dropping on the side of the bed. Castiel began to walk towards Dean.

His steps made no noise; he made sure Dean did not wake up. A few steps in he stepped in the biggest, gushiest pool of stuff he had ever felt between his naked toes. Castiel let out a girly shriek covering his mouth immediately after.

Dean shot up like a bullet with his gun pointed towards Castiel. "What are you doing, man—hay what happened to my pie?" Castiel glanced at Dean and then back at his toes.

6

Castiel returned to Dean's room and watched him staring at the television screen. Dean sat comfortably with his shirt draped around his neck. Castiel sat on the couch next to him hoping to get his attention.

"We have a lot of work to do, Dean." Dean flicked the TV remote at the screen and it shut off. He faced Castiel.

"I know." Dean looked down and sighed. "It feels odd coming back like this, you know? I've been gone for so long. What if they forgot about me? What if I'm alone?"

"You will never be alone, for I am your guardian." Castiel spoke truly.

Castiel stared at the print he had left on Dean's shoulders. He placed his hand to match the red stamp. "Does this hurt?" Dean turned to face Castiel, eye to eye.

"It burns a little," he said still staring into Castiel's bright eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Castiel spoke so that his words would sooth Dean and take his worries away.

"I know you didn't," Dean lifted his hand and placed it against Castiel's. "You only meant to save me from the torment. Those sons of bitches tore my body apart down in there in Hell. I never want to go back."

Castiel grasped Dean's shoulder a bit harder, as if he could channel Dean's pain into his own mind. "You won't go back. I won't let you." Castiel brought himself closer to Dean and threw down the shirt that hung over Dean's neck.

"I tried my best to recover you, Dean. I wish I could take all your pain away." Dean closed his eyes still facing Castiel. "It's a scary place, I didn't think I'd get out, you know." Dean leaned against Castiel.

"I lost all hope. Every minuet was long and painful. Every second I hoped I would just die again somehow and end up here. Hell is cold. Things just tear apart yo"—Castiel placed his hand on Dean's cheek with one finger on his mouth telling him to be quiet.

"Don't think about it, Dean. You're safe and alive, here with me. I'll make sure to protect you." Dean opened his sad eyes looking at Castiel's calming face. Castiel held onto Dean's body close to his.

"What's happened to me Castiel? I've grown so weak." Castiel combed through Dean's hair with his fingers calming him down as if he was a child. He rocked his body hoping he would forget his pain.

"You haven't grown weak. You're just learning to become stronger." Dean hid his face in Castiel's trench coat. He closed his eyes listening to his angelic heartbeat.

"You're perfect, Cas. You truly are an angel." Dean put his arms around Castiel gripping him comfortably and pushing him on his back.

Castiel stared into Dean's beautiful brown eyes, blinking slowly. "This time I won't disappear," Castiel said dragging Dean closer.

"I love you, Castiel," Dean whispered gently in his ear hoping to get him to feel the same way. Castiel pushed his face on Deans, softly biting his lower lip.

Dean put his body over him gripping him tightly as his heart began to race. Castiel ached to have Dean closer but he knew in the back of his mind that it was wrong.

He felt Dean loosen Castiel's black tie. The first three buttons came undone easy. His moved his face down to Castiel's neck and kissed him softly.

Castiel closed his eyes. A bright light came from under his eyelids. He pushed Dean away.

"I'm sorry Dean…Father is calling me" Castiel's words came out sad but cold. Dean got up opening his eyes. He was surrounded by nothing but clothes and beer bottles on the ground in his dark hotel room.

_It is okay Castiel; I understand. _Dean reached down for his shirt and sat alone on his couch.

6


	3. Road Trip Begins

Castiel looked around the empty room. _I sense him here, _he thought. He walked inside not knowing what to expect. Dean's clothes lay on the ground as usual and so did whatever he had for breakfast.

_What is he doing in the dark? _Curiously he looked around making sure to stay silent.

He heard noises coming from an open door. It was a hissing noise Castiel had never heard before. "Dean?" Castiel walked towards the light coming from the room.

The noise got louder and suddenly stopped. Castiel stopped at the door. A loud and sudden _swoosh _noise came through and startled him.

Castiel got the courage to find out what it was. He walked in bumping into Dean with his eyes closed. A few drops of water fell on Castiel. He reached ahead and felt the wet bare skin of Dean.

"What are you doing, Cas?" Dean's voice came out strong and a bit shocked. Castiel eyed the bare but built torso of Dean dripping in water, then down to the towel Dean held on to with his left hand.

"Dean. I am s-sorr—I should go now," Dean cracked a smile at Castiel and held his chin with his right hand. Castiel gulped not knowing what to do.

"You don't have to." He spoke in a whisper. Castiel stared into Dean's eyes hoping to get close. He felt the presence of Dean's warm hands on his face and got closer to his warm breath. "Dean…"

"Don't disappear on me now, Cas." Castiel held his hand and gave him a nervous smile. He thought of the reasons for his previous disappearances.

"We have much work to do, Dean," he glared at Dean hinting it was time.

"Right," Dean turned away to pack his things. The road trip had begun to find Sam and Bobby.


	4. Brighter Days

Dean slammed the hood of his car and watched Castiel standing by staring into the woods. "I got everything we need." Castiel glanced over and nodded.

They sat in the car eager to get on the road. "We must hurry; the world is slowly turning into a dark place." He looked up at a single dark cloud that floated over them in the fairly clear skies.

Dean nodded looking at Castiel and turned up the volume and they were off. He handed Castiel the map. "Now Sammy usually manages the maps, so I guess you will do"

Castiel took the map staring at it absentminded. He tossed the map in the backseat, "I'm an angel; I don't need a map." Dean smiled.

"Alright, Mr. Angel where are we off to?" Castiel pointed ahead. "I sense strong demon activity."

Dean did as said.

Several minutes of driving passed by and none of them said a word. "So, Cas," he broke the silence. "Where are you from?"

Castiel glared at Dean. "Heaven"

"Right, that was a stupid question. Well this is great, just you, me and open road."

"Yes," Castiel didn't know how to make much conversation. He was one of the _silent_ angels.

They drove for about an hour and Dean pulled up to get gas. Castiel wandered around staring at a group of kids lighting newspaper on fire.

He walked up to them. "What do you think you are doing?" He spoke in his usual monotone voice.

The kids looked at their leader, a tall boy in black. He came face to face with Castiel trying to scare him. "What is it to you?" He breathes heavily from his nose. He grabbed Castiel by the collars.

"Let him go if you know what's good for you." Dean came up to the boy from behind and punched him across the head.

Castiel continued watching the kid. "Dean Winchester. It's nice to finally meet you." Dean looked at the kid and watched his eyes change to black.

"I wish I could say the same to you," Dean grabbed his knife and stabbed the Demon right under the neck. Lights sparked out of the little boy and the other kids watched in horror. The kid went down with a thump.

"This is unfortunate. Look at what they are doing to Father's creations." Castiel tapped the dead body with his toe and stared down at it.

"Yeah, this is the part where we go." Castiel looked up and nodded, watching all the other kids run in fury.

He watched Dean start the car and pull off on the road. "Thanks." Castiel smiled for the first time on this road trip.

"Well I was beginning to think Angels had no emotion, but this is great." Castiel lowered his eyelids. "You know I have emotions."

"So why didn't you just blast the kid with your angel-powers?" He looked at Castiel who stared at the winding road ahead.

"I didn't want us to get spotted."

"Yeah, good thing we didn't do anything stupid like kill anyone." Dean smiled to himself and turned to Castiel.

"Yes, we did." Dean watched his driving. _This might take a while. _


	5. Sinner

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! More r_omance_ soon to come :D ^_^ Gawsh they are so cute together **

* * *

A ray of light hit Dean's face and he struggled to get up. He was alone in the backseat of his car. He rubbed his eyes and looked outside.

The streets were dark and empty. Castiel appeared leaning against Dean's car. "You fell asleep…"

Dean turned to Castiel stretching, "Yeah, humans do that sometimes." Castiel gazed at Dean as he climbed out of his car. "Where the hell are we?"

Dean looked around at the graffiti walls and half-lit street lights. "Great, we hit the slums." He looked at Castiel for answers. "I tried to wake you up," he put his hands on Dean's shoulder, "I think you're still worn out from…"

Castiel tried to bear the awkward pause. "Hell." Dean finished his sentence with angst. He looked up at the starry night. "We better find some shelter." Castiel nodded.

They walked along the barely-there sidewalk towards what seemed to be a mini bonfire. They found a single log facing it. Castiel looked over at Dean, "Yeah, might as well."

Dean rubbed his hands together trying to create warmth. The burning wood in the garbage can in front of them blazed only so much heat and light.

He puffed hot breath onto his hands and continued. Castiel tilted his head watching Dean. "Are you cold?" He sounded so acquitted.

"I am," Dean folded his hands and looked into the fire. Castiel didn't hesitate to hold his hands between his. "What are you—"shhhh"—"this won't hurt."

He gripped Dean's hands and surrounded him with warmth. Castiel retracted facing down. Dean traced the shadows on his face with his eyes. Castiel spoke. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Dean smiled. "Thanks…" He wanted to say more but the words resisted every time he tried to. _He gave me all his warmth. _

"Do angels sleep?" He looked at Castiel who still had been caught in his worries and thoughts.

Castiel looked up and smiled at Dean. "How else would we dream?"

"What do you dream about?" They spoke softly.

"We aren't much different from you, Dean." He smiled shyly at Dean. "We _are_ all created by the same God." Castiel looked down and stopped smiling.

Dean leaned over curious. "Can you love a human?"

Castiel's eyes shot a glance. This is something he didn't dare speak of. He knew it was wrong.

"Can you love an angel?" Dean didn't know how to answer. His heart said yes but everything else said lie.

"Well I have a special someone." Castiel tried to show no emotion. "She must be very lucky." His words lingered.

Dean stared off, "I wouldn't say that. I feel like the fortunate one." Dean smiled to himself.

Castiel's heart sank. "How is she?" The words just forced their way out; he really didn't want to talk about it.

"She's shy, kind of awkward but I think she's the one."

"Oh." He looked at Dean with a false smile. "Doesn't seem like your _type._"

"She really isn't. Never in a million years did I think I was going fall for someone like _her_. You know what I like about her the most?" He brought his face close to Castiel's.

Castiel looked over into Dean's starry blue eyes with a frown. "No."

Dean smiled. "I love that she is a _he. _I think I love you Castiel." He gripped onto Castiel's trembling hands hoping he would get the same back.

Castiel lowered his eyelids. He opened his mouth to speak when it happened again.

Loud barking dog noises pounded his eardrums. Everywhere he turned the noises filled up the air choking him.

He fell backwards staring up at Dean. "Cas, you alright?" Dean looked at the panicking face of Castiel. Castiel breathed heavily. "I can't do this Dean. I can't sin." Dean listened to the echoes that remained after he left.

They replayed in his head as he kicked over the garbage can that harboured fire.

Castiel disappeared out of sight to a nearby park. He fell to his knees looking down at a creek. He sat motionless. "Why can't I love?" He looked in his reflection.

His beautiful angelic face had become pale. "Why are you doing this to me?" He hit the ground with a fist. He lay on the cold wet grass and closed his eyes in anger. _I do have emotions Dean. I just wish I could tell you. I love you too, Dean. _


	6. All Around Me

**Author's Note: ****I will be updating on Saturday, Feb 16/13 for the second part of this Chapter. Thanks for reading! ^_^**

* * *

The candle light flickered making shadows on the dirty wall. The gentle breeze blew the curtains swaying into the abandoned room. He sat alone watching the candle at the centre table. The room was dark but he felt darker in his heart. He wasn't used to this.

He looked up at black and white photo frames that hung on the wall covering imperfections. He felt the urgency to speed up time rocking back and forth in his chair. He waited.

The door knob began to turn. He shot glance at the slightest noise. The moment he had been waiting for had arrived. His heart raced as he sat not knowing what to say. Would he be mad? He thought to himself in panic.

The door creaked open and footsteps were heard on the old ragged doormat that probably had never been washed. He saw the shadow of a man walking into the home. He moved slowly but Castiel didn't mind. He waited hours to see him.

Dean walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the cupboards. Castiel watched in silence as Dean poured orange juice calmly in the glass filling it up to the rim. He took a sip cautiously, not dropping any bit of liquid.

He gripped his glass tight and looked at Castiel. No words were exchanged. Castiel stared into his eyes emotionless hoping Dean would somehow understand what he wanted to say. Castiel opened his mouth to speak but resisted.

Dean raised his eyebrow. "I'll let you in on a little secret about humans, _we_ can't read minds. If you have something to say, then say it." Dean stared hard at Castiel hoping for him to say something back. Castiel took a deep breath and looked away.

Castiel began to speak. "I don't…" Dean cut him off slamming the glass he held onto the floor. The orange liquid spilled everywhere even on the walls. The impact of the crash sent piece of glass landing near Castiel's feet. He stared at a little piece that spun before him until it stopped. He still heard the echo in his mind.

"No," Dean whispered, "You don't." Dean turned away and took a deep breath as Castiel stood up with anger. "I don't know how to explain this to you, Dean." He spoke regretfully. He had the chance to disappear to never return but he didn't.

Dean walked up to Castiel where he was an inch away from his face. "Explain what? That I'm not good enough for you? Your Father won't like me because I went to Hell? Huh? Or is it because you're afraid, Castiel?" Castiel gulped not taking his eyes off of Dean.

"Tell me Castiel, what could a powerful Angel like you possibly be afraid of? Didn't your Father teach you how to love?" He pushed Castiel back and took a step forward intimidating Castiel. Castiel stood his ground. His once emotionless face had now turned to a slightly pissed off but calm one.

"You don't know me Dean and you don't know my Father." Dean rolled his eyes. His breath pulsated heavily and he could feel the heat run to his face. "Tell me Cas. Why do you keep running away?" Castiel did not speak. "They were right about what they say; you have to be _human _to have feelings and emotions!"

"That's not true. We aren't much different." Castiel defended himself still in his calm collected tone. Dean tiled his head meeting eyes with his. "Then what is the difference? What is it about me that you can't accept?"

Castiel looked down. He didn't want to speak of this but was left with no choice. "I can't sin, Dean. I am an Angel. We are pure at both heart and soul," he looked up at Dean who listened carefully, "You think I don't have feelings or care? I do! I am forced to hold back. You don't know my Father. If I sin he will let me go. A fallen Angel is one thing. An Angel that sins goes to Hell, Dean."

Dean loosened his face trying to understand Castiel. "Hell?" Castiel took a step back. "Yes, the very place I saved you from. I regret it sometimes, you know. Sometimes I wish another one of us had saved you. You put me in a difficult position, Dean. I don't know how to tell you but I felt the same way. It's just that…"

Castiel's eyes were full of pain. It might have been the first time Dean had ever heard of an Angel crying. _He's falling apart, _he thought. _What can I do? _"Castiel…" Dean whispered calmly, relieved of all his anger. Castiel looked up unable to carry on further. "There is no way around this?" Castiel nodded no.

Dean walked towards Castiel as he looked down at the floor in sadness. "I wish I could help…" He came close to Castiel and held him by the shoulders. "I can't Dean. I can't go to Hell." Dean looked into Castiel's eyes and held his trembling hands tightly. "I won't let you."

Castiel hid his face in Dean's chest as he held him close. Dean's body felt warm and supportive wrapped around his. Dean wiped Castiel's eyes and rested his head against him. Castiel began to hear the barking. It felt miles away but he heard the Hell Hounds. He squeezed Dean against him tightly grasping his shirt not wanting to let go.

Dean reassured he would protect Castiel. "I'll take care of you." Dean closed his eyes.


	7. The Job

**Author's Note: **It has been awhile...I know. Enjoy :)

* * *

Dean rolled over on his back still sleeping. The bed seemed more comfy than usual. He smiled in his sleep. The cool comfy white pillows he laid his head on supported him nicely. He felt like a feather swaying through clear skies. He moved his hands feeling around the warm bed. He eventually touched flesh.

He curiously felt up trying to unconsciously figure out what he was up against. Dean opened his eyes enough to see the figure was human-like. He moved his hand up to the shoulders, caressing the strong muscles that lead up to its neck.

It was Castiel, sound asleep. Dean leaned close to him wondering what had happened the night before. "Castiel," Dean whispered into his ear finding out if he was awake. He watched Castiel's face overtake a faint smile in his sleep as Dean's warm breath fell on his neck.

Castiel lay motionless on his back breathing silently. Dean sat up looking down at him, smiling. He leaned over close to his face until he felt Castiel's breath on his own face. He was close enough to hear the angelic beat of his heart. It seemed as though both heartbeats were in sync. Dean smiled to the thought.

He leaned over to Castiel's face once more and kissed him lightly on the cheeks.

Castiel opened his eyes waking up to a bright day. He sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. Dean walked in with coffee. "Morning," he sat next to Castiel smiling. He threw a pile of newspapers on the side of the bed where Castiel lay.

"What's this?" Castiel half asleep looked at Dean, who wore a mismatch of a plain grey t-shirt and black dress pants.

"A chain of disappearances going back a few decades; authorities were unable to describe what happened so they closed all the cases with no further investigation." Dean sipped on his coffee.

Castiel got out of bed. "What about finding Sam?" Dean turned to face Castiel, "We'll find him; don't you worry. Right now we need to figure what the hell is going on." He smiled a faint smile. "Castiel, we're going to work this job."

Castiel fixed his tie nervously looking into the large plain wall mirror. He caught glance of Dean watching him from the bedside. Dean got up and placed his mug of coffee on a messy pine table. He turned with his back facing Castiel and took off his shirt. The red handprint was almost invisible now.

"What are you doing," Castiel said, still adjusting his thin black tie. Dean put on a fresh white shirt and threw the tie over his shoulders. "Getting ready to work job."

Dean walked over to Castiel. "Here," he passed him a fake FBI ID. Castiel took it and stared at it. "This is lying…and fraud." Dean rolled his eyes. "Think of it this way, the son of a bitch who messed with these people will finally be brought to justice." He smiled but Castiel was not convinced.

Dean held Castiel's shoulders. "We will be helping people. Now put on your trench-coat and let's get a move on. Let's hope they haven't given up on the case already." Dean adjusted his tie and put on his black coat smiling to himself in the mirror.

He looked over at Castiel who stood watching Dean expressionless. Dean tilted his head, "I swear it isn't a sin to impers"—"No. It's not that." Dean observed. "Then what?"

Castiel reached for his tan coat, "It's not a trench-coat…it's an overcoat." Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys and bags on his way out. "Come on!" Castiel scurried afterwards.

6

Dean and Castiel watched the investigation site from afar sitting in the Impala. "What is it that you're doing?" Castiel stared at Dean's face as he looked through binoculars. "Watching them." Dean looked around at the crime scene thinking of a pass to get them in.

"Okay, we go in towards the right side, where that tall man is guarding. Remember to show him I.D. and Cass…" Castiel looked straight into Dean's eyes, "don't make it too obvious." Dean patted Castiel's shoulder and smiled. They were off.

Dean took the lead nodding at all the other investigators that stood in suits and shades. Dean occasionally checked if Castiel was still following. Castiel looked down and followed Dean's trail.

At last they reached the tall guard. Dean pulled out his ID flashing it to the tall guard that stood with his arms crossed. He took so long staring at the ID; Dean's smile began to wear off. "I'm Agent Becker and this is my partner Riley."

He swayed back and looked at Dean and Castiel. "Haven't seen you two before." His comment caught Dean by surprise. Castiel chimed in with "we're new," and smiled. The guard nodded, "right…" and let them in.

They both walked in the vast forest area where the girl had gone missing. "Good work." Dean nudged him. Castiel looked at Dean. "I lied…" He rolled his eyes and pulled out some papers. "So she went missing about two days ago right around his area. There are no leads, no traces and no sightings of her or whatever took her." Dean looked around.

"This might be trickier than I thought. All the previous victims went missing around the same area. Now Cass," he looked over at Castiel who was staring up at the skies, "our job is to find any symbols, markings, strange smell or anything unusual."

"How about that," Castiel pointed straight ahead to a tree, "it looks like a fork, is that unusual?" Dean stared at Castiel. "I forgot you've only been here a couple days…just follow my lead." Castiel nodded.

"You know, Dean. I never thought I'd say this but your homeland is beautiful, it's nothing like the Angels described." Castiel continued to look around at all the trees and dirty logs that we're choked up in that forest. "Homeland? You mean America? What do the Angels say?"

They continued to walk as Dean searched every tree and anything mysterious on the ground. "They said it's full of misery and despair. I haven't been around as long but they say it was once beautiful. Everything lived in harmony and it was full of flowers."

"Ah, you're thinking of the 70s. It was full of pot and hippies." Dean smiled to himself. "Can we go there sometime?" Dean turned to Castiel and chuckled. Castiel didn't understand why he laughed but went along with it.

Something caught Dean's eye. As if hypnotized he walked towards it without keeping his eyes off. It was small but visible. Dean took his finger and traced the symbol with his finger. "What the hell is this?" The symbol consisted of a circle divided into 4, above it was a line and below it were two dots.

Dean looked around to see if anyone was watching. He pulled out John's journal and drew it on a slip of paper and placed it back.

Castiel curiously placed his hand on Dean's. He closed his eyes, "It's a dark source." Dean whispered to Castiel, "Can you see what it was?" Castiel gripped his hands. "No, but there are more among us. Dean…" Dean turned to the now-serious Castiel. "What is it?"

"I can feel her breathing…there is a soul in this tree. Dean, I think there's a girl in this tree. Perhaps the same one missing." Dean, unable to comprehend this looked around. "Are you sure Cass?" Castiel nodded. "I need a sign…" Castiel pointed to the symbol. Dean glared. "A better sign."

Dean stepped back, looking at the tree in all its glory. It was a thin weeping tree. He noticed there were no birds anywhere around it. It seemed strange to him how quiet it was around that tree. The leaves were green and the branches that hung seemed pretty normal to him.

Dean took a deep breath. "Ashley Bills?" Castiel looked curiously at the tree, stepping back. "Are you in there?" They watched for a moment. Dean looked at Castiel. "Let's just check out that symbol then." Castiel nodded and they began to walk away.

They heard something quiver behind them. Dean pulled out his gun and pushed Castiel behind him. Small branches began to fall off the tree. Dean looked up at the tree and placed his gun back. "You were right Cass. She wants to be saved." Castiel nodded, standing close behind Dean.


End file.
